


Revenge On His Mind

by Silverpetals_and_Blood



Series: He Is What I Want [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bossy Jared, Bottom Jensen, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Boys Kissing, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Good Sex, Hurts So Good, Jared Being an Asshole, Jared Has a Big Dick, Jealousy, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Manhandling, Manipulative Jared, Mean Jared, Older Jared Padalecki, Oral Sex, Payback, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Top Jared, Top Jared Padalecki, Twisted, tied-up jensen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverpetals_and_Blood/pseuds/Silverpetals_and_Blood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the past businessman Justin Hartley done Jared Padalecki wrong. Jared wanted revenge, he decided to go after Justin's company and his fiance Jensen Ackles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I.   Bad news and threats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is not betaed.
> 
> This chapter contains explicit language.
> 
> In this story I changed Jared's height and Jensen's height. I did some other slight changes too. Jared is half Polish, and half Brazilian in this fic. He will speak a little Portuguese here and there.
> 
> I don't own anyone in this story or the CW network.

Sitting together in their beautiful cozy white and gold breakfast nook, the late morning sun rays are shining through the French patio doors and windows while the couple are eating brunch, well just one of them. Jensen looks over at Justin while he takes a sip of his Café Pilao coffee. He noticed Justin’s food is sitting there untouched, and a frown appearing on his handsome face as he read the letter in his hands. 

“What’s the matter baby?” Jensen asked with a concerned look.

Justin’s frown deepened, lines slashing between his brown eyes as he placed the letter down and look at Jensen.

His jaw became taut. “We’re going to lose the house.”

“When?” Jensen’s world felt like it was falling apart as his hands clutch the coffee mug tightly.

“We got thirty days.”

“That’s short notice babe.”

“This isn’t the first one.”

“When did you receive the first notice, and why were you hiding this?” He was devastated.

“They sent it five months ago, I didn’t want you to worry.”

“Can we take out another loan?” 

“There is no way we can get another loan. We already got the house up as collateral already.”

“What about the savings account?”  
Justin sighed, shoving a hand through his blonde hair. “It wouldn’t be enough to save the house.” 

“Let’s sell the vacation home or put it up for collateral?”

“It’s already seized.” He said, not exactly looking Jensen in the eyes.

“Were you ever going to tell me anything at all?” His voice sound strained.

Justin dare to look back into Jensen’s beautiful green eyes. “Eventually. Baby, look I’m sorry.”

Jensen sat there for a while, clearly upset. “I got to get ready for work.” He said, voice breaking. Jensen took his dishes to the sink area, he cleared his dishes, and put them in the dishwasher. He headed past Justin on shaky legs and clumsy feet, and left the kitchen. 

*****

The High Life restaurant is usually filled with people that are rolling in dough. This place varies from bigwigs, business tycoons, business owners, celebrities, rich folks (old and new money), and anyone with capital and green.

Jensen remember being eighteen when he first met Justin here. The guy couldn’t take his flirty brown eyes off of Jensen. When Jensen approached his table to take his order, Justin was sporting a black Hugo Boss suit while shamelessly flirting with Jensen, and making him blush and tongue-tied.

When Jensen was on his break, he was just drying his hands as Justin walked into the bathroom.

“Hey pretty.” He gave Jensen his megawatt smile.

Jensen couldn’t get one word out. Justin looked him over, Jensen’s short blonde hair was pushed back and gelled. He had on a tight white button down oxford shirt with a little black vest and red name tag that read Jensen Ackles. Justin’s eyes travel lower to those black slacks that hug his legs and that nice perky bubble butt that he admired earlier.

“Why, um-”he swallowed. “Why are you talking to me?” 

He smiled again. “Maybe I’m hoping to meet a shy pretty blonde haired guy.” 

Justin manage to back Jensen into a stall, and had a full on make-out session. As they kissed, Jensen was pretty sure he fell in love. From there on they were enamored with each other,  
Jensen and Justin were together since.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he went to pick up his order. From the tray Jensen is balancing, he place expensive glasses of brandy and scotch in front of a table of business executives. 

One of the executives is a balding older guy with a dark gray Armani suit. Mr. Sleaze ball in the Armani suit is eyeing Jensen like a porterhouse steak; he takes a sip of scotch and grab Jensen’s left arm.  
“What time you getting off from work?” The sleaze ball grinned.

Jensen was wearing his engagement ring for fuck’s sake.

“I’m sorry I have a fiancé.” He tries to pull his arm away from the sausage like fingers that are tight as a vice.

“I wouldn’t doubt it, a pretty face like yours. I bet you slut around this city.” That got laughs from around the table. 

“Sir, could you please let my arm go, I have other customers to attend to.”

“Fuck your other customers and your boyfriend. I’ll pay you real good, if you come with me tonight.” His beady eyes rove over Jensen again. 

His ogling stare made Jensen’s skin crawl.

“Is there a problem? If there is, I have to do something about it.” A familiar voice warned.

“No, no problem.” The sleaze ball lied. “Who the hell are you?”

“M-my boyfriend,” Jensen stutters out before his savior answered.

The sleaze ball quickly released Jensen’s arm and goes back to his drink and buddies.

Jensen dashes away to the back, humiliated and pissed. His savior followed behind.

“Boyfriend huh?” Christian Kane raised an eyebrow in a joking manner. He had his long brown hair in a ponytail and he's also dressed in the same identical uniform that Jensen is wearing.

That got a small smile and a laugh from Jensen. “He let go of my arm didn’t he? You look like you were ready to kill him.” His smile faded away.

“Hey Jensen, forget that asshole.” Chris said, looking directly at his friend.

“I know, I should be used to this shit.” He wiped his sweaty palms on his black slacks. “I usually don’t let things like that get to me so easily.” 

“Man, you seem a bit distracted tonight. What's going on with you?

“I can’t talk about it right now. I might lose my shit.”

Chris clapped Jensen’s shoulder. “You know I’m always here for you Jen.”

*****

Later on during his shift, Jensen notice a man sitting at the corner table in his section eyeing him. It made Jensen uneasy, as he made his way towards his next table. The group of women appear to be housewives looking their best on a night of freedom from their daily lives. They all gave Jensen a smile.

“Welcome to the High Life.” He smiled, and hand out menus. “I’m your server tonight.” Jensen discuss tonight’s specials and ask if they wanted to start off with any appetizers or a drink order.

After serving the women. Jensen was about to go over to the corner table, until he spot the empty seat. The man seem like he disappear out of thin air. Jensen didn’t know if he should be relieved or worried.

*****

“This is the third time the boss has asked about you.” Cooper the manager said.

Jensen shifted in the red upholstered chair that is placed in front of the big executive desk. “I know, but I have a fiancé. I wouldn’t do that to him.”

“Look at you kid, with a face and body like that, you can bring in more loyal clients and the pay is really good.”

“I can’t Cooper.”

“Kid you can make a couple of thousand or more a night, hell you’ll make a killing.” 

The owner of High Life also own the Blue Confidential club it’s at a disclosed location; it’s secretive and it’s exclusive for special particular rich clients. A couple of times Jensen was offered a job to work at the club, but it require Jensen to serve and pleasure important clients. Plus there were stipulations and contracts that have to be signed based on confidentiality between the establishment, employees, and clients. The pay is better over there, but that doesn’t mean he want to sign his body or soul over. Jensen had a feeling that he needed to stay away from that place.

Jensen got up from the chair, he and cooper said good night to each other after his third refusal of the job offer. He walked out of the office and exit the restaurant.

*****

“Don’t fucking move!”

Jensen stiffened when he felt something hard pressed against the back of his head.

“Step away from the car.” 

Jensen nodded, sucking in a harsh breath as he retreated a step from his car. If this is a robbery the guy is out of luck, he is flat broke unless he took his ring or car. 

“Keep the fuck quiet and do what I say.” He can hear the guy cock the hammer back on the gun. “Now walk up to that alley over there.”

This is pure shitty luck for Jensen, there is no one in sight. Even if he scream, his brains will be all over the parking lot before help arrive. Jensen walk from the restaurant parking lot into the alley with the gunman behind him pointing his gun. 

“Stop.” The bastard slammed Jensen into the wall, the left side of his face is pressed against the hard cement wall, and the strong stench of garbage and piss assailed his senses. “We need to talk pretty boy.”

“W-what do you want from me?”

“I want my money.”

Jensen was confused by that last statement. “I don’t know who you are and I don’t have any money.”

“Your lying ass boyfriend owe me some fucking money.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, and how do you know who my boyfriend is?”

“Don’t fuck with me Jensen Ackles, the tabloids know you and business owner Justin Hartley are together.”

Jensen’s pulse thudded. “How the hell did you know I would be here now?”

“I have my ways.” The cold voice replied smugly.

“Are you a friend of Justin’s?”

“No,” came the cold reply. “Let’s just say he and I were in business together, he made some bets and he lost. He owe me a lot of money.”

“That doesn’t sound like Justin, are you sure you’re not making a mistake?”

“You need to stop asking me questions and start asking your boyfriend instead. I need you to send him a message.” 

Jensen’s heart lurched into his throat as the gunman yank his hair and pulled him against his body. 

The vile man planted his mouth next to Jensen’s ear. “If he don’t have my money soon I’ll kill him, then I’ll come back for that fine ass. I know where you live and where you work, I know everything.”

The gunman told him not to move as he disappear, leaving a terrified Jensen alone. He stood there frozen for a good while.

Jensen started walking back to his car, exhaustion run through his body. He force his feet to keep moving. That bastard is threatening Justin, he need to call him. 

Jensen tried to concentrate solely on getting to his car where he left his cell phone. Suddenly his lungs went on strike. Jensen stopped immediately as the parking lot started to tilt and his stomach closed, turning into a twist of horror.

The night look like it was spinning on its axis as Jensen’s body met the ground and darkness greeted him. 

*****

He drifted in.

“Damn, you look like hell!” A deep husky and impatient voice penetrated his blurred mind, and he felt two solid, muscular arms wrap around him as he was picked up from the ground. The guy cradled Jensen with an arm behind his knees. His throbbing head is resting against a warm solid, rock hard chest. A unique masculine scent that he would only associate with this man is filling his nostrils.

There were more voices, among them was Chris’s familiar voice. “That’s my best friend. I’ll take it from here.”

Mr. Strong arms seem like he didn’t want to relinquish his hold on the younger man. Something inside of Jensen told him that this man is used to getting his way.

Mr. Strong arms carried Jensen inside the restaurant and through the door into manager cooper’s office with Chris leading the way.  
He was laid out on a couch. Shortly after a whimper escaped his mouth as he drifted out again.


	2. II. Unfinished Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the past businessman Justin Hartley done Jared Padalecki wrong. Jared wanted revenge, he decided to go after Justin's fiance Jensen Ackles and his company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is not betaed.
> 
> This chapter contains explicit language.
> 
> In this story I changed Jared's height and Jensen's height. I did some other slight changes too. Jared is half Polish, and half Brazilian in this fic. He will speak a little Portuguese here and there.
> 
> I don't own anyone in this story or the CW network.

The next morning Jensen woke up sprawled on the bed in his uniform minus the shoes and vest wondering how the hell he got here. He rolled over to his side to find Justin wasn’t in bed at all. It look like he never came home. What if something happen to him, what if that gunman made good on his promise and killed Justin. Thoughts were ramming through his brain like a freight train. Jensen’s head pounded with a fucked up headache.

He started hyperventilating as he sprinted out of the bedroom door, and called Justin’s name. He end up finding him in kitchen nursing a cup of coffee between his hands.

Justin looked up as he heard his fiancé’s panicked voice and footsteps. He walked up to Jensen and wrap his arms around him. “Hey baby, how are you?”

Jensen rest his forehead on his fiancé’s chest. “My head feels like it’s been hit by a sledgehammer.”

“You had me worried last night.”

Jensen looked at him with confusion written plainly on his face. “What are you talking about?”

“Chris told me you were found passed out on the parking lot. You were carried to the office, he called me, and I took you home.”

“Oh my fuck.” Like a flash, what happened last night after the gunman left were unfolding in Jensen’s head. At the time he couldn’t see what was going on, but he heard it instead. At the beginning of his shift yesterday, he empty all the contents in his stomach. The combination of worrying, not eating, and the adrenaline from having a gun pointed at him caused Jensen to pass out.

“Jensen what’s wrong?”  
He pushed himself away from Justin. Feeling his limbs trembling, he sat in the closet chair and try to calm his nerves.

“We need to talk.”

“Okay,” he said, sitting down.

“Is it true that you were gambling?”  
Justin had the audacity to be taken aback by his boyfriend’s question.

“What are you talking about?”

“Justin don’t do this to me,” he said, shaking his head slowly as tears welled up in his eyes. “A guy put a gun to my head last night and he threatened to kill you if you don’t pay him.”

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry baby.”

“Stop apologizing to me and start telling me the fucking truth!” He shouted, his face twisted up in beautiful anger as tears fall down his face.

A heavy silence settled into the air as Justin watch how hurt Jensen was. He realize he need to tell Jensen everything, he deserves Justin’s honesty. He love Jensen so much, not telling him is hurting him, and it could harm him too.

Justin reach across the table, wiping Jensen’s tears with the swipe of his thumbs and envelope Jensen’s hands in his.

“The answer to your question is yes. I’ve been gambling and that guy is a bookie.”

“The guy also threatened to come after me too Justin. I thought he was really going to hurt me last night, Justin he really scared me.”

“I promise he won’t come after you again.”

“He sounded serious and very angry.”

“It wasn’t supposed to turn out like this,” he said, his eyelids closing. “Jensen, you knew the company started hitting a rough patch for the past few years, and things have been so difficult. I’ve been busting my ass trying to get things straightened out. We’ve been budgeting and trying to keep afloat…”

“Damn it Justin what is it? Just tell me,” he demanded.

“The truth is we don’t have any money in the bank. I wiped out our bank account.”

“What? When did this happen?”

“Look I can explain. I’m in major debt, it’s getting too overwhelming for me. I figure I could double or triple our money back with the bets I made.”

“Why didn’t you tell me any of this before? Why did you wait until it got real bad? We’re supposed to be in this shit together.”

“Like I told you yesterday, I didn’t want you to worry. I just wanted to be that man you first met. The guy that could take care of you and buy you whatever you want.”

“I thought you knew me better than that, I love you, you idiot. You will always be that man I met.” Jensen smiled.

Justin nod his head and squeezed Jensen’s hands. “I love you too, pretty.

“We’ll figure this out together.” He looked Justin in the eye. “Stop trying to protect me from the truth. That’s all I ask.”

*****

“I don’t think we should go honey.” Jensen stood in front of the full-length mirror trying to make an attempt to tie his black skinny tie.

“I think we should go. We need to have fun and get our minds off of things.” He was sitting on the bed putting his shiny black shoes on. Afterwards he made his way to Jensen.

“I wouldn’t call going to your high school reunion fun.”

Justin stood behind his adorable fiancé, his toned arms wrapped around Jensen, he lower his head and nuzzle Jensen’s neck, and send Jensen’s breathing rate to go up a notch. Jensen leans his smaller body against Justin’s tall strong one, his head could only reach Justin’s neck. Jensen tips his head back as Justin pepper kisses up the pale column of his neck and catches Jensen’s plump lips in a lingering kiss. When they surface for air, Jensen twist in Justin’s arms and draped his own arms over Justin’s shoulders. Jensen clasp the back of Justin’s head and pull him down into another long wet kiss.

He quirked an eyebrow. “Are you trying to change my mind?”

“Maybe.” The tip of Jensen’s pink tongue trace the shape of Justin’s lips.

“As tempting as that is, you do look smoking hot, but I want to show you off first before I rip your clothes off.” Justin tied Jensen’s tie for him.

Both men were staring at each other. Jensen has on a dark emerald blazer and emerald skinny suit pants with a white collar shirt and a slim black tie. Justin is wearing a navy suit paired with gingham check shirt and a matching combo of golden-yellow tie and matching pocket square.

“You look fucking delicious baby.” Justin gives Jensen a peck on the tip of his freckled nose.

“You know you can put it anywhere you want right now, if you change your mind.” He grabbed his winter coat out of the closet and winked as he exit the bedroom.

Justin tried very hard to fight his arousal and had a palm pressed down on his erection. After he adjusted himself, he grabbed his coat, and follow his sexy waiting boyfriend at the car

*****

It was like he was in a time machine, he couldn’t imagine himself stepping a foot inside this school again. Jared Padalecki looked around the crowded ballroom filled with all the rich, bored, and snotty classmates and students that he used to attend the same private school with. He had to force himself not to lose his cool.

The word has spread around and all over that Jared Padalecki is listed as one of the richest eligible tycoons in the country. Top five billionaire business owners on the list in Forbes magazine. His net worth is more than Mark Zuckerburg’s but in the same range as Bill Gates. Not bad for a kid from humble beginnings.

As the poor kid from the wrong side of the tracks, he manage to get a scholarship into one of the best prestigious private schools in the country. The scholarship covered his room, books, and meals; at sixteen he had to leave his family, and move to the city to attend his new high school. Jared may not have been blessed with money as a kid, but he was blessed with a very high IQ. That in itself is way more valuable.

This excursion was specifically for business only, but on a last minute shopping trip, he ended up buying the midnight blue suit paired with a white dress shirt and a burgundy colored pin dot tie and matching pocket square. Jared‘s suit really showed off his tall athletic physique, displaying broad shoulders, and biceps, and tan skin. During the summer is when he tan easily, his father is of Polish descent, while his mother’s Brazilian genes are the cause of his olive complexion. He love the warm seasons and hot weather. When he take vacations, he always travel to the Mediterranean region especially where his mother’s birth place is located.

Jared somehow found himself walking into his high school reunion. He spotted his nemesis and his fiancé, the son of bitch was chatting up some school friends that he haven’t even communicate with for years. It wouldn’t surprise him, Justin is a snake in the grass and he’s only about himself. If he has no use for you, he doesn’t want anything to do with you.

Justin Hartley, the school’s golden boy is a backstabber and a double crosser. That snake ruined what Jared and Todd had. He was stupid and naive to think they were friends. He know better now.

Jared had a wicked grin on his face as he start to approach the couple as the group around them disband.

Jensen is this uniqueness of beauty. A male, but beautiful with unmistakable feminine features and a combination of porcelain skin and freckles. On closer inspection you can see a dusting of freckles across his nose and his cheeks. Makes Jared wonder where else do he have them on his body. He’ll find out. One of Jensen’s best assets in Jared’s opinion is his plump well-defined cupid-bow lips. He can’t wait to have those lips wrapped around his cock. Soon, very soon.

“Well, look who it is, Justin Hartley. Looks like you’ve done well for yourself.” He swept Justin’s companion with a predatory gaze.

“Business is going great, and my love life is very good. I’m a lucky man, I can’t complain.”

“So it seems.” He knew the real truth, Justin was flat-out lying, but he’ll play along.

“This is my fiancé Jensen Ackles.” He proudly shows off his beautiful mate. "Jensen baby, this is Jared Padalecki."

Jensen thought Justin was tall, but this olive skinned man with his powerful muscled body towered over the both of them. He had to admit Jared Padalecki is gorgeous with fox-tilted hazel eyes and dimples. His mind instantly conjured up images of what Jared’s powerful body would look like under his suit. Jensen quickly chastise himself for thinking that way.

“It’s a real pleasure to meet you,” he said in a deep whiskey drawl that did something to Jensen’s senses. His large hand encompass his smaller one, causing tingles to travel up his arm.

“Same here,” he choked. Jensen’s cheeks were flushed and Jared imagine covering his sweet face with his hot cum.

“So that makes you what, in fourth grade when we were graduating college.” He whistled. “Damn Hartley, you like them young.

A flush of humiliation ran through Jensen as he watched Jared’s amusing smirk.

“Ha ha,” Justin said sarcastically, clapping his hands in a mocking manner. “Very funny. I forgot how funny you were.”

“Wait, were you friends in high school?” Jensen asked, trying to piece together the history between the two men.

Jared quirked a dark brown eyebrow, his hazel eyes gleamed dangerously as he answered, “Something like that.”

“Hey baby, I’m feeling a little parched, could you go and get me a drink.”

He looked from Justin to the tall, dark, and dangerous stranger and back. He felt unsure of leaving them alone. “Sure.”

As soon as Jensen was out of earshot, both men drop all pretense at politeness.

“What’s the matter, you don’t want your boyfriend to hear our conversation.” He mocked.

“Fuck off, Padalecki. What, you’re still mad? Yet you still hold a grudge that I went on and seized the biggest business deal without you, right from under your nose. Snooze you lose” Justin boast, taking his shot at Jared.

“What do I have to be mad about,” he grinned. "I'm one of the most successful tycoons in the country. I managed to get there anyway. I didn't need to backstab my best friend to get where I'm at."

"Are you sure?" He wanted to get a rise out of Jared, so he pulled out the secret weapon. "I think you're still bitter about how I fucked your little high school sweetheart." He smiled.

“I decided to let Todd explain to me why he let some creep ruin what we had. Todd told me everything. What, you thought I wouldn’t know the truth Hartley?” His hazel eyes clashed with Justin’s brown thunderous stare. “Todd told me how you were going to steal his father’s ruined company from under him if he didn’t sleep with you. In exchange for fucking him you would help his father. The asshole that you are didn’t keep your end of the deal. If the idiot came to me first, I could’ve somehow helped him.”

“Todd was a fucking slut. Everyone in our circle knew that, except you. You were too blind and in love to see it. He sold his ass to the higher bidder. You should thank me, at least you know what kind of weak disloyal cocksucker Todd was.”

Jared had to force himself not to beat the shit out this asshole. Instead he kept his eye on the prize of his much sweeter revenge.

“You’re going to get yours, trust me you _serpente_. I don’t need to put up a front for all of these shallow, snobbish assholes that everything is all roses when it’s not. That’s more of your forte.”

“Fuck you asshole, your still trash, no matter how much money you have.”

“We’ll see about that, we’ll see whose trash.”

Jensen appears and handed Justin a champagne flute, which Justin quickly drains in one gulp.

“Are you okay baby?” Jensen looked genuinely worried for his fiancé.

Justin wrapped an arm around his smaller boyfriend. “Let’s get the hell out of here.”

As they were making their exit, Jensen looked back at the man that cause his fiancé such distress. Then it hit him, the familiar deep resonant voice and the powerful male scent that belong to this man. Jensen was in Jared Padalecki’s arms at the parking lot that night.

“ _Voce sera meu_.” Jared muttered, as the two men were no longer in sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> serpente-Snake
> 
> Voce sera meu-You'll be mine


End file.
